


Star Wars 9 : Ascendance of the Prime

by Eraore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraore/pseuds/Eraore
Summary: Rey and Kylo continue to haunt eachother; thwarting progress and effort at each turn.  But two people who are so different and yet the same - together across space and time; bonds are formed. But who will give over to the other first?





	1. 1.  Across The Divide

**1 ACROSS THE DIVIDE**

 

Kylo knew it was a dream.  It returned to haunt him every few nights since he killed Snoke.  The worst part is it wasn’t a dream; not really. It was something that had happened that replayed over and over and over like a damaged hologram transmission.

 

_He emerged from the vent shaft on Starkiller Base.  He knew the Falcon was to his left as he had found it looking for his… for Han Solo.  He stalked through the snow. He could sense the girl before he heard her choking on tears.  The traitor speaking as they crunched the snow under their hasty steps. It wasn’t hard to intercept them._

_They stopped seeing him come into view; obviously shocked._

_“We aren’t done yet.”  He had his eyes on the girl.  Only the girl. Just the sight of her made everything so confusing.  She made him calm which made him angry. He needed to not be calm he needed - he punched the blaster wound till the blood soaked his glove.  Yes. Pain._

_“You’re a monster!” she screamed at him.  Monster…. It echoed in his head as the tears welled in her eyes._

_“It’s just us now.”  Kylo yelled back. “Han Solo can’t save you.”  He knew that would strike a nerve. He needed her to make the first move.  He needed her to attack him. That need… He saw the fury - the rage bubble up as she lifted the blaster.  Success. He flicked the blaster away with a wave of his hand. Rey went soaring into the air. He hadn’t meant to; too much Force!_

_Her head cracked against the tree with a sickening sound and her body went limp as it fell into the snow.  Kylo stepped forward as the trooper turned his back and rushed to her._

_“Rey!”  The trooper slid on his knees to her “Rey… oh no… no no no Rey.”  FN2187 pulled her limp body into his lap._

_Was she dead?  Had he killed her?  The pain hit his chest in a way he had never experienced.  And that trooper was touching the girl. He had NO right to touch her!  She was Kylo’s equal. She would never allow such a lowly, expendable…_

_“TRAITOR!”  He yelled at him.  The trooper laid Rey back in the snow gently and lifted a lightsaber.  “ That lightsaber…” He recognized it right away but a flick of Rey’s hand drew his attention.  He focusedon what he really wanted. “...belongs to me.” She moved again. She was alive. His eyes flicked back to the trooper._

_“Come and get it!”  The clash of the sabers was a welcome sound.  It was familiar and reflected the anger coursing in his veins.  He fed off it pushing the trooper against the tree; the vent searing his arm as he fell over in the snow._

_Kylo turned back to Rey and started forward to her.  He would take her back with him. Where she belonged.  Where she can be trained. He heard the traitor get back up and the saber ignite again.  A few quick punches to the abdominal wound and he swung back. He would end this. Kill the traitor.  Take the girl._

  


Kylo shot straight up covered in sweat.  He rubbed his face till his eyes adjusted to the low light.  He pushed the heavy covers off and padded to the window. There was a carafe of water and glass.  He untopped the carafe and chugged from the bottle looking out at the stars.

She was out there.  He would find her. And if she didn’t join him this time; she would die.

 

***

 

Rey gasped bolting up from her bunk trying desperately to breathe. She grabbed at her chest.  She was in a panic pulling at her tunic.

“Rey! Rey!”  Rose dropped from the top bunk to her side in a groggy state herself.  “You’re okay. It’s okay.” She rubbed her shoulders. Rey locked eyes with her and let her breathing slow.  

 _Focus_ she told herself.   _Focus on the light_.

“You were having a nightmare.”  Rose pulled herself next to Rey perching on the edge of the cot.

“Sorry Rose.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”  Rey dropped back staring at the underside of Rose’s mattress.

“It’s okay.  I think I’m getting used to it.”  She tried to be supportive but it made Rey feel worse.  These nightmares were happening every few nights now.

She was on Starkiller base.  But it was all from Ben.. no... Kylo’s point of view.  It was so confusing. It wasn’t the fight. It was what Kylo was focused on.  Her. And with all the time she had shared with Kylo in the force bond; come to think of it - he he hadn’t hurt her till then; never raised a hand to her, never even raised his voice.  Yes he had held her prisoner but he had listened to her; shared with her... Why was this moment; the only moment he had physically hurt her been on replay?

“Rey…”  Rose waved her hand in front her face.

“Hm?”  Rey returned her focus.

“What are the nightmares about?”

“Pain.”  Rey answered as honestly as she could.  Over the last few weeks she and Rose had grown closer.  Even choosing to bunk together on the Falcon but still Rey was not used to having people; not ones who stayed.  Rose readjusted and pulled herself over so her back was against the wall and her legs over Rey’s. Rey knew Rose had a sister who had passed away not long ago and this must be very normal for her; this girlish intimacy.  It wasn’t uncomfortable just not something new.

“When I was little I used to have terrible nightmares.  My mom used to pat my hair and sing me a song.” Rose started humming and softly pushing the hair on Rey’s head.  It was awkward at first but very calming. Rey drifted off to sleep.

   


	2. 2. Long Live the King

The lift door opened and a commander clicked in on his heels and bowed before Kylo. “Supreme leader.”

“What is it.”  Kylo growled at him.

“We have received a message about New Alderaan - in regards to... the passing of their queen.”

“Leave it.” Kylo’s mood fouled even more. ‘This is good’ he thought trying to convince himself. ‘The past is dying.’  He looked up to the uniformed man darting his eyes around with the holopad slightly outstretched. “Leave it!” Kylo bellowed. The man, fearing for his life, scurried a moment before placing the pad on the floor and scurrying back to the lift leaving Kylo alone. 

He stared at the holopad on the floor and with a wave of his hand the hologram started playing.  A well dressed man in Royal garb spoke obviously reluctant.

“Your Royal Highness.  It is my woeful duty to inform you that your mother, Leia Organa Solo, Republic General, Queen of Alderaan, Daughter of Naboo, has passed.  As her son and heir apparent we would like to…”. The hologram went on as Kylo let his head drop.

Once the message was over; Kylo stared at the pad on the ground.  He stood slowly and walked to it without any sense of urgency. He stared down at it and as the pain and flurry welled and flooded his senses he felt his foot come crashing down on the pad smashing it over and over until it was in pieces.

Everyone was dead.  Everyone who knew him.  There was no one left. Ben; the boy he had been had died to give way to the man he was.  He was alone. He felt his skin buzz. Rey. Rey knew him. She understood him.

He thought back to that day, just a few weeks ago in the temple room on Snoke’s ship. Rey had been right there, her back straining not to snap like a twig as she screamed in pain. Snoke barely using a fraction of the force to torture the girl. He could feel her overwhelming pain was. Snoke had thrown open the bond Kylo had with the girl - and all that screaming, the pain, the helplessness; flooded his mind but she bore the brunt. He did nothing to stop it.

How could Snoke have been so blind to him - who Kylo had been. Just as the girl; he was the product of a failed family - cast out- unwanted. How could Snoke let him be tortured through the girl. She was his opposite and his equal - the same as him. He stood and paced rubbing his forehead. 

“I can’t escape her.  I chose her. Still she refused me.  She knows me. She called me Ben.” He muttered to himself.

He sighed audibly remembering how his whole body burned with the sensation of focus as he fell his master; hiding his mind while it was torn in agony. Then the moment of peace when the room was dead; all but him and the girl. The relief. Then he looked over his shoulder. His head moved with the memory. It was almost like she was there now, moved to tears as she had been that day. He offered her the Galaxy and she rejected him. Kylo snarled and seethed through his teeth as the rejection played back. He looked up to the memory of her.  “That’s what you called me.” He pleaded to the frozen memory.

“What…” It’s voice shook responding back confused.  

“Ben.”  He looked right to her. “In the elevator.”  He paced back to the seat with his head down. “Then when you were placed before me, here, on your knees I knew.”  He turned back to her.

“Knew what?”  Rey whispered.  Ben met her eyes and looked around slightly. 

“Rey?”  He was confused for a moment but recovered quickly charging forward.  Rey fell over backwards in retreat. This was not a memory. She was there.

Just as he reached her she disappeared.  The air was still warmer there. The bond was still there. She was still open to him.

He stalked to the throne and pressed the button on the side.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  A voice chirped.

“I want us at Chandrila.  NOW.” He barked.

 

***

 

Rey stood at attention.  Poe and Finn flanking her.  Poe’s face was swollen from crying.  It had only been a week since Leia’s collapse.  Her injuries from the blown bridge were far more extensive than they had thought.  Her body had given in and support was needed to keep her body alive; but they all understood the worst.  She was gone. They had met an Alderaanian ship and transferred her in hopes. Once they had entered Chandrila’s air space they had turned off the machines and Leia was gone.

“General Dameron.  Master Rey.” A dignitary pulled them aside.  “May we speak in private?” 

Poe and Rey looked to each other and followed him. Her coffin floated past; the pallbearers leading it to the palace.  They followed the coffin into the auspicious building. Rey tried to take it all in but the body of the only female role model she had was overbearing.  They turned off down a hall leaving just the three of them alone. They entered a fine office complete with every comfort and luxury. The Alderaniaan seal sat on the desk.  The man did not sit at the desk but stood before it.

”My name is Minister Yun Selmur.  I was asked to take care of all duties during mourning.”  He wrung his hands.

“This is a hard time for everyone.  We appreciate the care Alderaan and Chandrila have taken.”  Poe struggled. His voice raspy.

“I’m afraid it may become harder for you and the resistance.”  He said very slowly. “We are expecting the First Order.”

“But this is a Republic system.”  Rey stepped forward.

“I fear for not much longer. With planet’s falling to the first order and the coronation-“

“Coronation?”  Poe stepped in line with Rey.

“Who are you…” Rey started but stopped mid sentence.  “Ben.”

“You a cannot be serious!” Poe raged forward into Selmur’s face.  “You would choose that bastard?”

“It is not a choice.  He is the Queen’s son and the only heir.  It is his birthright.” Selmur backed up into the massive desk.  “As soon as your holo came in about Leia’s condition - we sourced every possibility.  But the treaty with the Chandrilans is with the Royal Family. As long as there's an Heir; the treaty stays.  If not our people must leave until a new peace is brokered. With the tightening of the First Order we have no choice but to name him King.  We must save our people; what is left of them.” He clamoured. 

Poe’s face ran red.  His hands curled into fists and he turned and grabbed the large red armchair nearest to him.  He overturned it; the toss sending it into a bookshelf shaking its contents.

“This is NOT what Leia would have wanted.”  Rey waved a finger in his face. “You have called him here; Kylo Ren!”  She shouted at him. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. ‘Don’t let it control you…’ she whispered to herself.

 

“That’s what you called me.”  She heard Ben’s voice. Rey’s eyes fluttered open.  She was in a large dark room. She recognized the stone seat of Snoke. 

“What…” She was confused as she turned to see Ben across the room from her.

“Ben.”  He looked right to her. “In the elevator.”  He paced back to the seat with his head down. “Then when you were placed before me, here, on your knees I knew.”  He turned back to her.

“Knew what?”  Rey whispered.  Ben met her eyes and looked around slightly. 

“Rey?”  He was confused for a moment but recovered quickly charging forward.  Rey fell over backwards in retreat.

 

The palace was back at the touch of Poe’s hand.  Rey was on the carpet on her back; Selmur looking down at her in confusion.  Rey tried to calm her breathing.

“Rey - what happened?”  Poe was terrified with concern.

“What?”  She scrambled to her feet with Poe’s help.

“You went white as a sheet and said ‘What?  Knew what?’ Then you barreled backwards.” Poe explained.

“It was nothing.”  Rey could sense the worry of both men.  “When will the Supreme Leader arrive?”

“We have had no communication with the First Order but we do expect them.  I wanted you to be aware. If you aren’t able to stay for the funeral; we understand.  We will make sure you have all the supplies, ships, and fuel you will need as our last act.”  Selmur was fraught with emotion.

“We understand.”  Rey stepped forward.

“Speak for yourself!”  Poe snarled. “You and your people are weak.  WEAK.” He bellowed before storming out.

“Thank you for letting us know.  The citizens of Chandrila will always be welcome as allies.”  Rey gave him a small nod and followed after Poe.


	3. 3. The Palace at Chandrila

**3\. The Palace at Chandrila**

 

“Your Highness.”  Minister Selmur dipped lowly.  “You have arrived earlier than expected.”  He seemed worried.

“Traitor or not; the woman was my mother and I will be present for her funeral.”  Kylo surged forward on the tarmac. “You seem worried, Minister.” He eyed him slightly.

“It is a solemn time, sir.”  He glanced sideways at Hux.

“Find them all.  Alive.” Kylo ordered to Hux.

“With pleasure.”  Hux snarled before barking to troopers as they charged forth like a swarm of insects.

Kylo looked up to the ivory balconies.  It was like time had stood still here. The flowers were blooming and color was everywhere.  The air was heavy with sickly sweet scents they released in the cool breeze. The trees swayed gently in the distance.

The Palace was oversized even as an adult.  It still loomed over him. It loomed emotionally as well as he started towards the doors that lead into the lower levels.  Every step was familiar and he hated every moment of it. 

The traitors were still here somewhere and Hux would find them or else.  But for now; he would take what was finally his. Suddenly the air was buzzing and sucked from his lungs.  He took a deep breath as the weight fought back - the bond.

She was here.  She was near.

 

***

 

Rey let her fingertips trace over the lovely vase in the hall.  She had never seen such fine things. Finn had told her all about Canto Bight; this must be what it was like just - empty.  She had a while to explore before the rations and fuel would be done loading. Everyone was taking their time after such a heavy few days.

She opened a door; it wasn’t locked so it was okay to go in.  Or, at least that’s what she told herself.

It was someone important’s room.  The high ceilings soared and tapestries covered the walls.  A large desk loomed across from the bed. Old papers and boxes of documents nearly blank with age.  Paper. What a rarity. She looked up behind her to the wall. There was a large black veil over something.  Rey peaked underneath and her heart sank. It was a portrait of a young family. She recognized a Young smiling Han; a vibrant glowing Leia; and a solemn black haired child. She dropped the shroud back and looked around some more.

Leia.  Her Heart skipped a moment as she looked around the top of the room, at the carpets, at the exquisite bed - how wonderful it must've been to have such fine things.

She noticed a scratch on the floor and pull back a tapestry to reveal a seam in the wall.  She touch the frame gently and it opened revealing a small narrow pocket. Nervously she stepped in following it’s path to another matching frame door.

Rey stepped out into the next room; a smaller room.  This one was more for comfort as it was not as ornate.  There were books, games, and on a shelf - a Wookie stuffy handmade by fine nimble fingers and a small toy saber.

Ben.  

This had to be Ben's room.  She looked around for any signs of where Kylo may have began.   Rey only saw Ben. She opened a few books and they were all tall tales boasting of brave knights and princes.

She examined the room further.  Spotting a small trunk by the window;  Rey discovered a few more younger toys; nothing gave her any clue about how Snoke weaseled into his heart. When did Snoke sense him?  When did Ben begin to disappear? Was it not until he was with Luke?

She decided to risk it.  Ray picked up the small wookie doll.  It was not unlike the small pilot doll she had back on Jakku.  She had made that one. This one was quite a bit nicer. Closing her eyes, she let her guard down she opened her mind focusing on the force.  She asked it only in her mind “please…. allow me to see…”

What she didn't know is that it allowed her to see the memory as it played.

  
  


Ben stopped in his tracks.  What was this new sensation?  It was very like the force visions that he had with Ray but instead of seeing her he saw a very young version of himself running down the hall with a small wookie tucked in the crook of his arms.  The sight of his father made him tremble.

 

_ “Please Daddy - don’t go”  Ben cried tugging on Han’s pant leg.  Han squatted next to him forcing his tiny fingers to let go. _

_ “You won't be alone, kiddo.  You have all this and 3P0. I'll be back soon with your mother .  It’s just a few days.” Han explained _

_ “No!”  Ben wailed his face red and snotty. “ I wanna go with you!” _

_ “It’s not safe Ben.”  Han dropped Ben’s hand and started off once more leaving the wailing boy in the hall.   _

_ “Oh dear…” 3P0 wandered up as Ben turned to scowl at him. _

 

The vision left him as quickly as it came.  Another assault made him spin on his heels looking up the stairs.

 

_ “I did not spend my entire life protecting the Republic and the freedom it grants just to be shut down again by some stand in Empire.”  She barked at three men and a woman following her closely with holopads. Ben; a little older now maybe 6 or 7; ran up all smiles. _

_ “Mum!”  He exclaimed. “ I was just over in the woods…” Leia didn’t slow or even acknowledge Ben.  _

_ “I want a full dossier on this Snoke and why the Order placed him in leadership.  Do we think he can be reasoned with?” _

_ “We aren’t sure ma’am.  His past dealings with-” _

_ “Mum.”  Ben tried again. _

_ “Not now Ben.”  She scolded as Ben stayed in step. _

_ “Send out recon.  I want to know what this new order is up to.  Send out all the spies we have. Hell, hire some if we have too.” _

_ “Mum…” Ben tried again. _

_ “BEN!”  Leia stopped.  “I cannot talk right now.  Go play and we can talk over supper.”  She stopped and bit back. The group moved past Ben who slunked up against the wall. _

 

“Stop” Kylo seethed through his teeth as he grabbed his head.

 

_ “Uncle Luke!”  Ben dashed forward; a very tall adolescent - maybe 10. _

_ “There’s my boy!”  Luke picked him up swinging him around and groaning.  Quickly Ben was back on his feet. _

_ “I didn’t know you were coming!  I have been practicing my saber. I’m really good!  I never stop; always keep moving it.” Ben mimicked the instruction back. _

_ “That’s good.  Very good.” Luke smiled down.  “So. I am here to see you.” Luke wrapped his arm around his shoulder best he could. _

_ “For me?” _

_ “Yes.  I spoke to your mom and we think you need REAL saber training.” _

_ “Really!  That’s great!  I’ll go grab it.  It’s in my room and then - out back there is a flat space by the-”  Ben started off. _

_ “Ben. Ben.” Luke got his attention.  “I was thinking we would train where I live.” _

_ “Oh.”  Ben stopped. “Yavin is very far away.” _

_ “Yes but there are others there like you and me… and your mom.  That can use the force. You would learn with them. From them.” _

_ “Well…”  Ben was very hesitant. “I would have to ask mother when she gets back.  She’s meeting with the New Senate and-” _

_ “Your Mother sent me Ben.  To take you to Yavin to learn.” _

_ “Well as long as I’m back when she gets….”  Ben spoke slowly watching Luke’s face. “I’m not coming back, am I....”  Ben’s shoulders dropped.  _

_ “You are.  It’s not forever.  But you have a power inside you.  You need to learn how to use it. We can visit when we can.”  Luke had dropped to one knee. “Being a Jedi is a great honor.” _

_ “What if I don’t want to be a Jedi?”  Ben asked hopefully. “What if I wanna stay here… with Mum .. .and Dad…” _

_ “Don’t be silly.”  Luke stood up leading Ben towards the stairs. _

_ “But Uncle Luke-”  Ben started looking up at him. _

_ “Not Uncle…. You are to call me Master Luke now okay?”  Luke smiled at him with a wink. But Ben… Ben was devastated as Luke pushed him along. _

 

Kylo ground his teeth; clenching his fists in his hair and stumbled a step back.  He sensed sorrow but it wasn’t from him. He looked up to the ceiling. He knew it was Rey.

 

************************************************************************************

 

Rey dropped out of the force visions dropping to her knees.  She clutched the small wookie doll to her chest and whispered his name.

“Ben…..”

It was just a moment where she let her guard down; where she let him in.  He must've been focusing on her because suddenly Kylo Ren appeared in front of her.  He looked angry; hurt.

“Ben.  I am so sorry…”  She whispered to him looking up to meet his eyes as she said his name. 

 

************************************************************************************

 

Suddenly Ray was kneeling on the floor in front of him.   

“Ben….”  She had said breathlessly as tears sunk down her cheeks.

“Ben.  I'm so sorry.”  He heard her say as he recognized a small wookie doll in her arms.  She was in his room! He made way for the stairs as quickly as his legs would stretch taking them two and three at a time till he reached the top floor. 

Her signature was getting stronger as he strode down the long hall.  He stopped at the door and hesitated a moment with his hand over the knob.   He turned it allowed the door to creek open slowly. Kylo was afraid that when the door opened that he would be wrong and that she wouldn’t be there.

Rey was kneeling on the floor clutching that small doll.  Her head whipped up to meet him.

 

************************************************************************************

 

Rey drew in a breath suddenly terrified that she hadn't been paying attention and now - she wasn't alone.

It was Ben - the real Ben. She wasn't scared at all but her heart; it hurt for him - pitied him.  She knew all about ignorance, of being abandoned, the want he had for affection and understanding…  It felt it the same as hers but yet the complete opposite. She slowly stood watching him carefully. As he entered the room; he turn his back on her and close the door with a quiet click.  He took in the space - one he had not been in a long time. It was well-kept with not a fleck of dust. All of his books and toys in the places he had left them before his uncle came and collected him. Ray watched him carefully.

He picked up the small wooden saber and spun it around half jokingly but with great finesse.   He finally looked back to Ray who was now on her feet.

“What are you doing… here.”  He finally said and a soft but commanding way.

“I've never seen a palace.  I can’t imagine what it's like going up here so I tried to peek…”

“I know.  I saw as you pulled my memories from my mind.”  He was getting angry. Rey could tell from his pursed lips.

“I didn't mean-” She tried to explain, to apologize, but he stopped her there.

“Well you did.”  He spat looking away from her.  It was hard to face her. But, this place was constant memories.  It was a festering wound. He looked to Rey and she still had that damn wookie in her hand. He reached forward to grab it . She stepped back away from his fast movement - it was just instinct.  

“You have no right to be in here.”  His voice got louder.

“This is not your room - not anymore.  You killed your past remember?” She stepped to him. “Ben is gone.”

“Yes I guess it would've been better to be sold off like you were.”  He closed the space smearing in her face

“How dare you…”  she bit back; her free hand coming up to a finger poking him in the chest.  “You had a family and they loved you. Yes fine - they let you down. They let you break.  They didn't mean too. You weren't abandoned.” She threw all the attitude she could summon into those words hoping they would sting like his.

Ben grabbed her hand so the boney little fingers would quit digging into his doublet. It happened again. 

The anger. The hate.   It all stopped like a band snapping - dropping all the weight away. He felt it last when they had touched hands.  He saw the world behind her swirl away and it was just the two of them. No fear. No pain. No regret. Just the two of them. 

Rey wanted to tell him to let go but his skin was natural to her that suddenly, like the last time they touched, the sensation came over her. There was need and want.  As the world dropped away; all she could see was Ben. Her mind was clear and free. It was just the two of them. 

Suddenly Ben’s head snapped away as his grip tightened.  His face scowled at the door. He quickly moved dragging Rey with him towards the hidden opening in the wall.

“Ben…”  She started but he pulled the tapestry back that hid the small connection between his childhood bedroom and that of his parents.  He tucked her into his arms and closed them in the small space. “Ben…”

His left hand flew up and clamped down over her mouth.  Her back tensed against his front. She went to struggle but she heard voices as someone entered Han and Leia’s room.  It was the distinct voice modulators of stormtrooper helmets. Rey’s breath caught in her chest. He was hiding her. But why was he hiding from his own soldiers?  It didn't’ matter at this moment - it didn't matter yet. She heard them rifling through the room and leave. She let out a sigh of relief into Ben’s gloved palm. Her panic renewed when they opened the door to Ben’s room and they repeated their search.

Ben’s other hand sat on her waist; she realized how big his hands were; how tall he was towering over her in such a small space.  She should be terrified. She should be scared. But she wasn’t. She felt safe in that space; safe with him. She relaxed slightly inadvertently leaning into him.  She felt him tense at her comfort. The soldiers left a few moments later. Rey waited but he didn't open the door. She could feel his breath on the top of her head.  She pulled his hand off her mouth and he rested it on her shoulder.

“Ben.”  She spoke as softly as she could so she knew he could hear her.

“I…” He whispered barely breathing

“I know.” She whispered back.  His hand tighten on her shoulder and waist.  Ben exhaled totally vulnerable to her; to the world.

He smelled like soap - clinical but there was a musk.  She breathed deep feeling a little heady. Her emotions were out of whack when it came to him. She had gone from crying, to careful, to angry in a matter of minutes and now this -  was new. She had no idea how to describe this new feeling

Ben nuzzled in more as her face turned against his shoulder. She didn't fight him. Their world just swirled and balanced.  There was no light or dark. No First Order. No rebels. No light or dark. It was just him. It was just her. The smell of fuel lingered on her hair.  The the curve of her stomach under his hand. What was this… It didn't scare him - that was true. He just didn't know what it was about  _ her _ .

“Rey.” He pulled his head away.

“Yes?”  she replied huskily.

“Why is the force doing this; why does it keep us connected.  Snoke is dead. The bond should be broken….”

“Ben. What if it's not the force?” She tried to look at him.

“No…” Ben shook his head.  He reached behind him letting her go and thumbing the latch.  He flung open the passage into his parent’s room. He saw her things; Han’s things.  “No.” He panicked.

Rey watched as she could see Ben fighting with Kylo for dominance.  He could never be Ben again, could he? He could never be good; he could never be hers.  Kriff; what was she thinking?! What was she doing?! Ben paced back and forth. Not Ben, Kylo Ren.  The Supreme Leader of the First Order; the murderer.

“I'm sorry…. I’m … sorry.”  She jumbled tripping over her words. There was the sensation of a rope behind her belly button pulling back to him but she fought it as her breath started fast; panic setting in.  She had to leave; escape him. What the hell had just happened?

“Rey.” He stepped towards her noticing the sudden change in Rey.

“You’re right”. She shook her head and a hand shot out to keep him at bay. This action was a new pain to him as his world, the weight; it all flooded back.  He could feel the Force against his chest. He hadn’t stopped of his own will. He could feel her will walling him where he was.

“I am sorry for your loss. Your mother.”  She stuttered heading for the door.

“Don't.” he called out the pain in his voice made her chest hitch. “Don't close a door on me - not again.  Please.” He tried to step forward but her Force was keeping him in place.

There was the ‘please’ again. How hard it was to say no the first time?  She looked over her shoulder at him sideways - the water forming in the corner of her eyes.  She didn’t say anything but softly opened the door and left pacing her steps carefully.

 

Ben watched her leave. The door left open behind her.  He waited. He watched. She didn't come back. He could make her - go after her and take her. He is the supreme leader!  He is a prince to be made a king! No - forcing her wouldn’t feel right. He wanted her to choose him. But she wouldn’t if she were away from him.  He couldn't let her leave. Not now. Not ever.

He felt the Force wall drop and Ben charged out after her; tearing down the hall nearly sprinting. He took the steps sideways as not to trip as he tore down them. He couldn't hear her but that trace scent of fuel lead him to the basement area where there was an exit to an underground pad.  The Falcon would park there when his father was actually home. He started fast tearing down the hall he would not let her get away again. She had the Falcon. She had to be there.

He bashed his fist against the control panel and the large hangar doors swung open. It wasn't the falcon he saw but two speeders. FN 2187 was in one speeder with a short girl.  The best pilot in the Resistance had his hands on Rey’s hip hoisting her into the second. 

“It's Ren!” He shouted throwing himself on top of Rey in a scramble.  He climbed over her body grabbing at something. He stood quickly in the driver’s seat and aimed his blaster. Ben wasn't paying attention to him; only Rey as she fought to find balance and sit up. He only sensed something wrong when he saw the terrified look on Rey's face.  She suddenly bolted up from the speeder her arm shooting out at him.

“No!!” She cried out as the bright orange static hummed next to his face. The pilot had pulled the trigger but it had stopped just inches from him. He was not doing this. He took a step away slowly and looked back to Rey who was shaking as the pilot and FN were turning to her.  Ben’s hand shot out flinging the blaster away as Rey's eyes rolled back and she fell forward over the edge of the speeder. The pilot grabbed the back of her tunic before she could slide over the edge. Poe pulled her back in; jerking his head up as the blaster shot soared past the now advancing Ren. 

The traitor, the pilot, and the short girl were screaming as Kylo quickly closed the distance but they only thing he was focused on was the one arm dangling over the side of the speeder. Just as the pilot got it roaring to life; Kylo had lept on the back end using the force to hold on as it lurched forward. They pulled out of the garage and into the grounds.

Kylo dropped down covering Rey with his body. Crouched over her like an animal; he kept himself focused on Poe as he jerked the speeder side to side.  The short girl pulled up alongside as the Finn stood in the passenger's seat with Rey’s staff. He started swinging wildly. Kylo avoided it narrowly but as it came back around he let it collide with his forearm. The steel sent waves of pain shooting up into his shoulder as the speeder jerked out of strike distance to avoid the tree.

“Ben.” Rey called out groggily.  His attention left preservation to focus on Rey. How did she stop the blaster shot? She was untrained.  She shouldn't have been able to do that; not without hurting herself.

“Rey.” He reached for her face when her eyes opened meeting his. Her pupils were large and her eyes solid red from blood. He didn't even see or sense the staff winding around back into play until it collided with his side knocking him over.  Kylo fell over and rolled off the back of the speeder. He hit the ground hard.

 

“No.” He watched them disappear into the distance.  “Nooooo!”


	4. 4. Focus

‘Too hot...’ Rey thought as her eyes fluttered open against shiny black tiles. She couldn’t focus; everything was in wobbly pairs; and sideway… She was on the ground?  She forced a breath from her lungs and blinked a few times allowing her vision to merge to normal.

Parallel to her was a mop of black hair.  Ben’s long body spread on the floor as she had been.  Rey felt a mile from him but still too close for comfort.  She could see smoldering red curtains with matching soot and embers around the room.

Sitting up, Rey tried to get orientated.  What had happened…

She and Ben had fought together.  He killed Snoke. Rey’s lips curled happily realizing he chose her - just like in the vision the Force had shown her.  But the smile fell as quickly as it came. He asked her… to stay; to rule - with him? She had no place but with him. She was nothing but not to him.  What was she? Rey rubbed her forehead. They fought; the saber! Rey scanned the room in a panic. The saber was broken in two and the pieces laying between to red guards. Praetorians.  No one but her was moving. They were dead. Everyone was dead but her and - the quickest flash of fear crossed her mind: Is Ben dead??

She quickly got to her knees and scrambled half crawling to reach him.  She rolled him so he was on his side and pressed a hand against his chest.  She could feel a faint beat and his chest was rising and falling with air. Rey sat back on her heels dropping her head back as her shoulders slumped.

“He’s alive.”  She whispered to herself.  She looked back to his face; it wasn’t so serious when he was asleep - or unconscious in this case.  His lightsaber was a few feet away. She took it in her hand and thought about keeping it. But she already had one hand me down; she didn’t need a second nevertheless one that had been broken to its master’s will.  She carefully clipped it on his waist band. She left her hand on his waist a moment but picked it up and brushed hair back from his face. He groaned slightly his head barely nuzzling into her palm. Rey snapped her hand back confused at what had even made her do that.  

“I’m so sorry, Ben.  I can’t.” Rey whispered to him.  Moving as fast as she could; her body tender from the crystal breaking, she grabbed the two halves of sword and made a mad dash for a far door.  It wasn’t marked but it was better than the lift.

“This will work.” She said out loud realizing it wasn’t stairs or another exit; but Snoke’s personal escape pod.  She glanced back once more to Ben on the floor before the doors slammed shut.

 

The memory or dream began to fade as heat swelled up again.  Everything burned. Everything. Rey heard herself whimper but didn't feel herself making the sound.

“Rey…”  She heard Finn’s voice before a hand slid over hers.

“I can’t see…” Rey tried to lift her arms but they were too heavy.

“Don’t move if you don’t have too.  You have bacta packs on your eyes. Your pupils are blown.   There was a lot of blood, Rey.”

“What happened?”  Rey winced.

“You tell us.”  Poe’s voice cut like a knife.

“Leave her alone.”  Rose snipped. “We are all on our last threads here.  Don’t push her.”

“You almost died.  You almost died trying to save him.  He tortured me Rey. Why? Why did you risk your life; risk us?  The Resistance?” Poe spit. Rey could feel the bite in his voice.  The anger and hurt washed over her.

“Poe...He hid me; helped me.  I just reacted…” Rey seized in pain as she tried to shift and talk.

“That's enough.”  Finn sounded hurt.  “We should let you rest.”

“It’s my turn to watch her.  You two go rest.” Rose ordered.

“But.” Finn started but Rose must have shot him a look.  There was some shuffling and a soft click when the door closed.

“Your secret is safe with me.”  Rose whispered patting Rey’s hand.

‘What secret?”  Rey could feel a flush of medicine as everything went soft and hazy.

 

***

 

Kylo watched Hux bark orders incessantly.  He pranced around the bridge like a peacock.  Everything about that man aggravated Kylo. He couldn’t do anything about it before as Hux was Snoke’s little pet; but now - He was Supreme Leader.  He could do with Hux what he wanted.

What little imagination Kylo had left began to run wild.  The scrawny ginger yelled to him pointing out the glass. Kylo didn’t hear him.  He imagined the quick flick of a saber as Hux’s eyes dimmed. The head would roll forward slowly and bounce against the ship floor.  His lips curled in the slightest smile as Hux’s body slunk.

And there she was. Dressed as a Ren would be in fit black robes; Rey’s eyes were fixed on him with a crooked smile.  The vision flickered and she reached for him in panic; her eyes filling with blood just as on Chandrila.

“REY!”  He cried out bringing the entire bridge to a screeching halt.  Rey was gone and Hux was alive again sniveling silently in disgust.  Kylo looked to the blank faces of his subjects. He snarled before beelining towards his quarters.

If only he had Rey to be his apprentice. The power she had - so raw and so much of it; she was his ideal. He imagined her focus in the tie fighter; her having to obey his command. Every command… Her obedience. The idea was tantalizing.  He pressed the panel at his quarter’s door. He stepped in and let the door slide close. With his back to the door Kylo closed his eyes.

‘Rey.’ He reached out to her. He felt the bond tugging but hitting an end; a dark spot in his vision. He couldn't get through. He tried harder to push through to her mind. Was she okay?  Where was she? How was he going to find her?

“Rey.” He fist tightened and lips pursed he pushed as hard as he could. He stopped. Nothing but the sound of water, waves - an ocean?  Then - another man’s voice. Kylo’s eyes flew open in anger.

 

***

 

    “REY!”  She bolted up in bed blinking off the static in her vision.  She was alone but someone had called her name. She was stiff but the aches were manageable.  

    Pulling on the robes from the foot of the bed Rey caught a glimpse of herself in a reflective metal box on the wall.  Her eyes were bloodshot and had bruises under her eyes down the sides of her neck.

How had the Force hurt her so much?  It didn’t make sense. But then again she was untrained and didn’t know what it was capable of.  

She made her way down the gangplank. The Falcon was in the hanger of a large ship.  She recognized faded orange Rebel insignia on the walls.

This must be the rendez-vous point and she noted quite a few transports.  But would it be enough? And if the First Order fell just as the Empire had - what devious force stood in wait to take its place?

There was a buzzing. It was a dull gnatty sensation at the back of her mind.  She rubbed the bridge of her nose and settled; wincing at the pain as she touched. Rey closed her eyes and began to reach out with her mind. Not to the vibrations she felt, but to the Force itself to reveal what it was desperate to show her.

It brought her back to Ahch-to. She watched the waves in the delicate rain. She stayed there for some time focusing on each wave.  There was the wash of water, the whip of wind. Even the coo of porgs was a welcome sound. She could live here alone. She was used to loneliness. She felt the buzz get stronger as if her skin was vibrating.

“Rey.”  She heard his voice whisper.  

Her eyes flew open and she was present again with the Falcon behind her.  It wasn’t the Force calling her to focus. It was Ben.

“Hey.”  Poe had jogged the last few steps.  “You shouldn’t be up.” He took her arm.

“I’m okay…”  She rested on him anyway.  “Where is everyone?”

“In the briefing room. Everyone is battling over our next move.”

“What do you think?”  Rey turned to him.

“I think we need a new base.   We need to regroup.”

“What are you doing here then?  You should be there. General Dameron; you are the leader of the Resistance.”  Rey looked him square in the eye.

“I needed to talk to you.  I couldn’t focus. I wanted to apologize.”  He started to step away but Rey pulled him back.

“Poe.  You do not need to apologize to me.  You have every right to be angry. But anger and revenge, it will not ease your pain.”  Rey let go of his arm as he tensed at her words.

“You’re right.”  He shrugged it off reluctantly.  “I don’t like it.” He rolled his eyes and flashed her a smile.  “But you’re right.” He put an arm around Rey’s shoulder.

“Well let's get you back to the brief.”  Rey laughed lightly.

“Yeah.  But we need an outer rim system the First Order doesn’t care about - that has the perfect place to hide a LOT of people and ships.”  Poe shook his head.

“I know a place…”  Rey looked to him.


	5. 5. Slipping

“Why. Why. Whyyyyyy are we always coming back to Jakku?!.” Finn lugged his duffle from the Falcon and looked out to the sand.

“It's not that bad…” Poe followed suit. He looked up and whistled. “This, I think, is a pretty good idea…” He nodded to himself.  He turned to Rey who was staring into the belly of the star destroyer.

“Keep the people to the lower levels. There are hydrators and sanitizers that way. They need parts and repairs but there is plenty of rooms for people to stay and comstats. Kitchens and ponics room will be this way. Should be a safe enough place to regroup and rebuild the resistance.” Rey pointed to each section she had been scavenging for years. She knew it all too well.  

She had told Poe of the down destroyers and how they had been picked clean for the most part. They were far enough out of town to not be noticeable and large enough to house every fighter, spare part, andration they could scrounge up. And should the first order scan they would just see a downed destroyer.  There wasn't much else they were able to do.

A loud screeching brought her from the thought as Rose dragged a huge trunk down the gangplank.

“Let me do that.” Finn rushed to Rose’s side.  She did note the pink flush to Rose’s cheeks.

“I’m okay Finn.”  Rose swatted his hand away.

“Lift with me?”  Finn grabbed the other end.  The fell into step easily. Rey watched wondering how two people could do that so easily.  Her mind went back to Snoke; to Ben. She knew him in that moment. They were so in tune with each other; there was nothing more natural in the world.  But. It was the Force forging that connection; not them.

“She kissed him.” Poe leaned in to Rey taking her by surprise.

”What?”  Rey was startled at Poe’s sudden nearness as well as his news.

“Yeah.  On Crait.  She kissed him.”  Poe nodded.  “Then she passed out - but that may have been blood loss.”

“I’ve never been kissed; not for real.”  Rey tilted her head. What was she feeling?  Was she jealous? Of Finn? Or Rose? No that wasn’t it… “I didn’t realize he was sweet on her...”

“I don’t know if he knows.”  Poe checked a case from the pile in front or Rey.  “I’m gunna take these to comstats. Kees!” He called after a guy Rey didn’t recognize.  “Did we find a place to dig?”

“Dig?”  Rey grabbed a case and followed after him.

“Yeah for a well.  We will need water for the hydrators.”  They made their way deeper into the Destroyer.  

Rey dropped off the case and wandered deeper and further away than the others.  She found a room that must have been some sort of watch tower. Two thirds of the walls were windows that overlooked the dunes that she had memorized no matter how the winds moved them.  Ankar and the market were to the east but her AT-AT was just a few hills over.

She began to rearrange what wasn’t bolted down.  The husk of the control panel was perfect for a bed and already severed from its stand.  She tried pulling it over but it was too big and too heavy. She looked back into the long hall but there wasn’t anyone within earshot.  She was alone.

Rey looked down to her hand holding the door frame.

“You are not alone.”  She heard Ben’s voice echo in her head.  Her hand; the fingers he touched; curled into a fist and she went back to the room.  Rey looked back to the panel. She reached out her hand and spread her fingers. She closed her eyes and focused.  She felt it lift and turn over and she moved it towards the window. Her eyes opened as it settled down, the shell now on its back.  It still needed some metal bent back and a mattress but it was a start.

Rey went off in search of bedding.  She found a storage room jackpot pull of bedding and uniforms.  She packed a blanket full of pillows and a bedroll was well as a few pieces of clothing.  She decided she would try her hand at sewing. She could mend so turning the uniforms into something for her.  She had never had more than a few pieces.

Rey wiggled out of her clothes and slid on the pants.  They were a heavy warm fabric; great for space but not for the desert.  She tried on the black crisp shirt and then fiddled with the jacket which mimicked the structure of the pants.  She pulled at it; a soft lining could be removed and made into desert wear. Too bad it was all dark colors. Rey liked the plain shirt though. She would have to find more of them. It had an off center button down but no flap like a traditional shirt. She laid the clothes over a bar on the far side of the room. Rey moved to making her bed.  She stuffed two of the bedrolls into her new cot.

It was the biggest bed she had ever had.  She laid back rolling and spreading her arms and legs.  She let a little giggle escape allowing herself a small moment of happiness.  It was soft too. It smelled old but that would fade away. Settling in she looked at the empty spot.  She thought about rolling the other mattress up and giving it to someone who would need it.

“It’s not like I’ll be sharing my bed.”  Rey thought out loud. Who would she even share it with?  She could keep bunking with Rose but; Rose would spend nights with Finn wouldn’t she?

Rey had never thought much about a relationship of the heart. She had very little experience with it. There was a very attractive male in Engineering. He didn’t make her belly flutter. That was what love was wasn’t it?  Romantic love made your insides turn around. Finn made her flutter but it wasn’t in her belly. Poe. Poe made her belly flop sometimes. Ben was the only one who made her flip flop. But that was fear. That was turmoil. That wasn’t the heart, right?

She looked back to the ceiling.  But she didn’t see the metal top to the room.  She saw Ben; Kylo. He was white as a sheet looking down on her.  “Ben…”. She just looked up at him. His belly was a breath away from the top of her head.

He looked around before looking down at her.  Rey wasn’t sure what was happening. He stared down at her with wide eyes.  He slowly lowered himself so he was sitting.

“Yes, I’m fine.”  He said to his side.  Rey didn’t move. He wasn’t alone?  They had connected and he wasn’t alone!  Now seated; her head at his chest. He placed his hands on either side of her body.  “Everything is fine.” He looked her in the eye but he still wasn’t speaking to only her.

“How do we break it…”. Rey started to panic looking left to right slightly.  She was still alone in her room but Ben’s focus was boring into her. His gaze kept leaving her eyes and trailing down her body.  “Ben.” She whispered hoarsely remembering she was in an empirical dress shirt and her undershorts only.

“Leave u-me.  Leave me now.”  Ben spoke calmly.  She watched a vein pop in the side of his forehead as his brow furrowed.  “I SAID GET OUT.” He commanded loudly, angrily.

Rey stared up at his face knowing he was alone when it finally relaxed.  His gloved hand came up just above her face. His thumb came to rest on her cheekbone while his finger tips curled under her jaw.  His shoulders dropped feeling her solid in his hands.

“I did not know real fear;” he whispered closing his eyes, “until I saw you slumped over the edge of that speeder.”  His thumb grazed her cheek back and forth. “I couldn’t reach you. I thought you were dead.” His eyes opened again.  There was that hurt; those stifled tears… the broken little Ben.

”Ben.”  Rey sat up rolling on her hip.  They were now face to face. “I couldn’t let him kill you.  I still feel it. Even now.”

“What.  What do you feel.”  Ben leaned forward.

“The light.  The good.” Rey searched his face.  Ben looked away. “I know you feel it too.”

“The pull to the light.”  Ben hissed; his hand curling to a fist.

“Don’t shy away from it.  Embrace it.” Rey leaned closer trying to pull his attention back.  Ben turned his face quickly. “Embrace the light.” His hand came up quickly brushing a wisp of hair from her face.  “Yes.” Rey examined his face. She didn’t mean to lean forward. Her body inclined naturally towards his. Ben’s eyes dropped to her lip but his lips closed to a pout.  His forehead came forward to meet hers. The world melted again. As it always did. Stillness overtook them; calm peace. They both sighed at the same time. Rey opened her eyes to see his rich browns staring back at her.

“I -“ Ben started.

“Rey?”  Rose’s voice called out.  Rey twisted suddenly to the door.  “Rey?”

“You need to join me Rey.” Ben pleaded pulling her attention back.

“No.”  Rey turned her head to him.

“Rey.  Do not defy me again.”  He stood so he was looking down on her.

“Again?  You are not my master.  She rose to her knees so she was in eye line with him.

“Then come to me.”  He growled.

“No.”  She hissed not wanting Rose to hear her.

“Rey.”  He grabbed her arm.  “Are you wearing an Imperial uniform?” He was struggling with his words.  “Where did you get this? What are you planning?”Instead; Ben pulled her in; her body crashing against his.  

“Nothing I swear.” Rey couldn’t hide the panic in her breathing. “Let me go.”

“Never.  You belong to me.”  Ben snarled his face leaning close.

“I am not your property.”  Rey tried to pull away.

“Yes. You are just as-“ Rey could feel his breath on her face. Rey’s free hand came up cracking against his jaw.

“Rey?”  Rose’s voice was just outside the door.  Rey tumbled forward off her bed to the floor.  “Rey?”

“Rose.”  Rey jumped to her feet pressing her palms against the shirting righting herself.

“Oh - is this going to be your room?  What…are you ok? Your face is really flush.”  Rose let herself in.

“Yeah just desert heat.  I found clothes.” Rey pointed to the clothes.

 

***

 

Kylo sat at the head of the table.  The hologram of a star system spun in the center while the generals discussed how to return the system to the First Order control.  The in-fighting amongst the leaders was fanned by Hux.

Kylo stood silencing the table.  They all sat back in fear of their Supreme Leader.  Kylo could feel the fear. It filled him. Not the way she did; but the sensation was satisfactory.  

“Take what forces you need.  Take them down. Attack. At the same time.  Make it hard. Make it fast. Bring this system to its knees.”  He spoke slowly.

“Supreme Leader.”  Hux’s voice grated Kylo’s nerves.  “What about the Rebels you allowed to escape?”

“I did not allow them.”  Kylo bit. “Our scans did not indicate a natural opening in the mine.”  He watched the expressions of the others in his peripheral.

“But-“. Hux started sniveling again.  Kylo’s hand went out Hux started to choke.

“But what.”  Kylo growled.

“Nothing; Supreme Leader.”  Hux gurgled on the last of his air.

“Hux has a point, Supreme Leader.  What are we to do about the Resistance?”  All the faces turned to him.

”Their fleet was annihilated.  Their numbers depleted. They are not a priority.”  Kylo’s thought went right to Rey. She was still shut off to him.  He had no idea if she was alive.

“They have a Jedi.”  Hux said.

“You said Skywalker was dead.”  Someone from the end of the table was angry.

“Skywalker is dead!”  Kylo’s fist hit the table.

“It’s the girl.  The one who killed Snoke.”  Hux sat back with a shit-eating grin.

“Another Jedi.”  A woman to his right threw her hands up.

“She was mortally injured.”  Kylo swallowed hard.

“Is she dead?”  Hux was not happy with this news.  Kylo pursed his lips. He didn’t know.  He had no idea if Rey was dead or alive.  He wanted to know that too; the all consuming question what had been haunting him for days.  The buzzing of the force slammed into him. Rey.

“It’s not like I’ll be sharing my bed.”  Her voice was near lyrical against his ears.  His eyes floated down to see Rey laying on the table before him; her head nearly grazing above his pelvis.  He felt the color drain from his face as he looked her over. Her tan skin was everywhere. She was barely dressed in a black shirt and he had to force himself to look away from the legs that didn’t seem to end.  Her bed… she was in her bed…. “Ben?” His eyes found hers again. She was just as shocked as he was.

“Sir, are you alright?”  Someone asked; he had no idea who, as he lowered himself to sitting.  He had to sit. His legs would have given out.

“Yes, I’m fine.”  He said to his side.  Rey didn’t move as fear washed over her expression.  He placed his hands on either side of her body. “Everything is fine.”  He looked her in the eye trying to communicate with her and not alert the room.

“How do we break it…”. She asked in a panicked voice.

“Are you sure?”  Hux was suspicious but Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off her body laying before him.  He could see the tops of her chest; the rought edge of her undershorts.

“Ben.”  Her voice was harsh but quiet.

“Leave u-me.  Leave me now.”  Ben spoke calmly but everything in his body was near boiling.

“But we-“. Someone started.

“I SAID GET OUT.”  He commanded loudly, angrily.  They all moved quickly to leave their chairs.  It was barely a minute till they were finally alone but it felt too long for him.  He looked down to meet her eyes again. He finally relaxed slightly. She stared back at him obviously shocked and embarrassed.  He looked her over again. She was alive. He lifted his hand to cup her face. He could feel her. A warmth flushed through his chest; something foreign but welcome.

“I did not know real fear;” he whispered closing his eyes, “until I saw you slumped over the edge of that speeder.”  His thumb grazed her cheek back and forth. “I couldn’t reach you. I thought you were dead.”

”Ben.”  Rey sat up rolling on her hip.  They were now face to face. “I couldn’t let him kill you.  I still feel it. Even now.”

“What.  What do you feel.”  He leaned forward.

“The light.  The good.” Kylo looked away.  Not this again. “I know you feel it too.”

“The pull to the light.” She was right.  But he couldn’t give in. All he had done to get this far; his hand curled into a fist.

“Don’t shy away from it.  Embrace it.” Rey leaned closer but he couldn't face her.  She would break him. “Embrace the light.” She whispered again. Kylo  saw the curve of her thighs and tried to move his gaze up only to catch her breath in the rise and fall of her breasts.  Could he? Could he embrace the light? Could he embrace her? “Yes.” Rey said. Was she giving him permission? She was leaning in to him.  He could take her. He could have her right here and now. His eyes dropped to her lips; kiss her. He couldn’t. He couldn’t give in. He had to resist her; her light.  He pressed his forehead to hers. The world seemed to stop at their touch. They both sighed at the same time. He opened his eyes and watched her face. Her eyes fluttered open and settled on his.

“I -“ He needed to say something but didn’t know what.  He couldn’t beg. He was the Supreme Leader. He was the Force Master now.  She had to submit to him. Rey twisted suddenly behind her. Her attention was being split. “You need to join me. “

“No.”  Rey turned her head to him.

“Rey.  Do not defy me again.”  He stood to provoke dominance.  He knew at the back of his mind she wouldn’t allow it but he had to try..

“Again?  You are not my master.  She rose to her knees so she was in eye line with him.  There it was. What had Snoke called it? Her fiery spirit?

“Then come to me.”  He growled.

“No.”  She hissed.  Was there someone else?  Near her bed? Near her dressed in just this?  What was this clothing?

“Rey.”  He grabbed her arm recognizing the black shirt familiar to the standard one the First Order wore. But the fashion was older.  “Are you wearing an Imperial uniform?” Why was she wearing something like this? “Where did you get this? What are you planning?”  Kylo pulled her in roughly causing her to crash against him. The sensation of her pressing against him stirred him to shock

“Nothing I swear.” She gasped her chest heaving unevenly against him. “Let me go.”

“Never.  You belong to me.” Kylo felt a fog spill over him. Her scent made him heady.  He was willing to give in to her. She need only ask and he would be hers.

“I am not your property.”  Rey tried to pull away.

“Yes. You are just as-“ He leaned in to seal his confession with a kiss.  But he was knocked sideways. His hand rose to the tender cheek where she struck him.

Gone.  She was gone.  His arms were empty.  Alone. Gone. Alone. Alone.  He felt the panic well up. The fear when she could have been dead.  The pain. It was too much. Kylo pulled his saber igniting it. He swung it at the wall beside him over and over and over; the sparks showering over him until he couldn’t any longer.  He dropped to his knees at the edge of the table; his hands petting the cool metal where her body had just been.


End file.
